


Recovery

by lullabelle_moon



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Hospitals, M/M, post surgery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-21
Updated: 2015-09-21
Packaged: 2018-04-22 18:14:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4845440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lullabelle_moon/pseuds/lullabelle_moon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Because we all need some 'happy' Robert in hospital- here you go! Robert gets admitted and Aaron is right by his side.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Recovery

Aaron hated hospitals. He'd spent enough time in them to never want to return to one. He especially hated seeing someone he loved in hospital and despite their past differences; Robert was no exception to this rule. It had started three days before when he'd woken up complaining of stomach ache. Aaron had figured he was just looking for attention and had told him to man up and get to work. When Robert had gone to the pub that evening he was still complaining; Aaron was even surprised when he turned down a free drink and just wanted to lie down. He'd slept on and off for a few hours before waking up in such pain that he threw up twice and had started crying as Aaron rubbed his back and tried to calm him down. He'd gotten him back to bed before waking Diane and Chas up to ask them what he should do. One look at him and they'd called an ambulance. Robert was taken into hospital where they promptly diagnosed him with appendicitis and rushed him into surgery. Now Aaron was pacing the hallway waiting for him to come out of the operating room.  
"He'll be okay love."  
Aaron was chewing his thumb nail as he walked,  
"I should've called them sooner. I thought he was just putting it on for more attention."  
Chas sighed,  
"Aaron. You're making me feel sea sick. Stop."  
Aaron shook his head,  
"Can't. Not til he's out."  
Chas folded her arms and closed her eyes as Aaron huffed and carried on pacing.

"Mr...Livesy?"  
Aaron stopped as the doctor came out,  
"Yeah?"  
The doctor smiled at him,  
"Your partner is in recovery. The surgery went very well. We will keep him in for a couple of days and he'll have to take it easy but he'll be absolutely fine."  
Aaron let out a breath of relief and smiled,  
"Thank-thank you. Can I see him?"  
The doctor nodded,  
"He's groggy. Not quite awake yet but you can sit with him of course."  
Aaron smiled at his mum briefly and followed the doctor down the hallway,  
"His step mum and sister will be here in the morning."  
"That's fine. Here you go."  
Aaron walked into the room and saw Robert on the bed; covered with blankets with a cannula in his nose and a drip attached to his hand. He walked over and smiled as Robert opened his eyes slowly,  
"Hey you."  
Robert smiled slowly and tried to lift his hand; Aaron took it in his.  
"Aaron. You stayed."  
His speech was slurred and Aaron pushed Roberts hair back so he could press a kiss to his forehead,  
"Of course I did. Where else would I go."  
Roberts eyes started to close again,  
"I've had so many things done. Don't I look good?"  
Aaron chuckled,  
"You look great."  
Robert opened his eyes again,  
"I'm so happy it's you. I don't want anyone else to see me like this."  
Aaron ran his fingers through Roberts hair,  
"You look handsome as ever."  
Robert smiled again as his eyes started to close,  
"They gave me so many drugs."  
"I know they did."  
Robert nodded,  
"You're so handsome today."  
Aaron smirked,  
"Yeah? Thanks."  
Robert scrunched his nose,  
"I don't like that there's no back to this gown. Makes my butt cold."  
The nurse smirked at him and Aaron chuckled again,  
"We'll get you some underwear okay?"  
Robert nodded slowly,  
"Get me some underwear."  
His eyes opened again,  
"But you don't like me in them. Always taking them off."  
Aaron blushed and glanced at the nurse. Robert lifted his hand slightly,  
"Get you in one of these...make your butt cold."  
The nurse had to leave to keep from laughing and Aaron closed his eyes,  
"You're a nightmare even when you're sedated, do you know that?"  
Robert laughed slowly before closing his eyes again,  
"M'so tired. They gave me so many drugs."  
Aaron smiled down at him,  
"I know they did. Go to sleep."  
Robert gripped his hand,  
"Don't leave me."  
"I'm not going anywhere I promise."  
Robert nodded again,  
"My superman."  
Aaron couldn't help the smirk as Robert fell back to sleep again. He leant down and kissed his head again before stepping aside so the nurses could check Roberts vitals again.

"Morning handsome."  
Aaron was relieved when Robert woke up the following morning. Although he knew he was fine he still jumped and worried at every single sound the machines in the room made. Robert smiled at him and rubbed his eyes,  
"Hi."  
His voice was croaky and Aaron jumped up,  
"You want a drink?"  
"Mmm please."  
Aaron poured him some water and held it at his lips so he could drink.  
"How you feeling?"  
Robert sat back in the pillows,  
"Like I've just done ten rounds with Mike Tyson."  
Aaron sat on the edge of the bed and pushed a hand through Roberts hair,  
"Well good news is you still look pretty good."  
Robert grinned,  
"Gonna take a lot more to make this not look good."  
Aaron grinned and Robert glanced around the room,  
"You been here all night?"  
"Course I have. Not gonna leave am I?"  
Robert took his hand,  
"What's the matter? Not trust me around all these doctors and nurses?"  
Aaron bit his lip,  
"Not when you're in that sexy backless number no."  
Robert laughed then hissed in pain. Aaron gripped his hand,  
"Sorry. Sorry."  
He moved from the bed back to the chair,  
"Maybe don't make you laugh for a couple of days."  
Robert nodded and took his hand again,  
"Thank you for staying."  
Aaron kissed his hand,  
"I'm not going anywhere."  
He glanced down then looked at Robert,  
"Hey...I'm sorry. That I didn't bring you in sooner. That I waited until you were in that much pain."  
Robert frowned,  
"Why are you sorry? Not your fault."  
"No but I should've listened. I should've brought you in."  
Robert rolled his eyes.  
"Shut up Aaron."  
Aaron laughed,  
"Charming."  
Robert smirked again,  
"Can't change what I am now can I?"  
Aaron smiled gently and leant forward to kiss Roberts lips,  
"I'm glad you're okay."  
Robert smiled and cupped Aaron's chin,  
"Me too."  
He kissed him again and sat back just as the doctor walked in to check him over.

Robert flicked through the channels and groaned,  
"I'm so bored."  
Aaron looked up from his magazine,  
"Have a nap."  
"I don't want a nap."  
Aaron sighed,  
"Then read something...or pick a damn channel and stick to it."  
Robert huffed,  
"I'm bored."  
Aaron rolled his eyes,  
"I preferred you when you were high on morphine."  
Robert put his head back,  
"How long do I have to stay in this bed?"  
"You already know that. You have to rest until your temperature goes down."  
Robert fiddled with his wrist band,  
"Stupid temperature."  
Aaron smirked,  
"I can always dump you in an ice bath if you want."  
Robert looked at him,  
"Probably be more fun that just...lying here. Ugh...why do I have to stay in this stupid bed?"  
Aaron met his eye,  
"I can always sneak under the blanket and suck you off."  
Roberts eyebrows shot up,  
"What?"  
Aaron shrugged,  
"I mean...no one needs to know. I can just...lock that door..."  
He sat on the edge of the chair and trailed his fingers over Roberts hand,  
"Use my tongue to get you on edge and then use my fingers...make you writhe and beg me until you're coming over and over."  
Robert moved suddenly to try and kiss Aaron and gasped in pain; falling back into the pillows. Aaron sat back and opened his magazine again,  
"That's why you have to stay in the bed."  
Robert groaned; his hand pressed against his stomach,  
"You're an asshole."  
Aaron smirked and turned the page; ignoring Roberts complaining as he did.

Robert watched Aaron as he fussed about him and smiled. Aaron stood straight and rubbed his head,  
"What?"  
Robert grinned,  
"Nothing. Just watching."  
Aaron frowned,  
"Hmm...right. You comfortable?"  
Robert had been discharged that morning and Aaron had gone back to his with him. He had gotten him back to bed and was busy clearing up and making sure Robert was comfortable and happy. Robert smiled at him again and held his hand out,  
"Come here."  
Aaron looked around,  
"I need to find the remote so you can watch TV. Do you want me to get your laptop so you can watch a movie? Or I can go out and get you one? Or food? You want food? The doctor gave me some instructions about what you can and can't eat so I have to check it."  
Robert rolled his eyes,  
"Aaron!"  
Aaron stopped,  
"What?"  
Robert pushed his hand out again,  
"Come. Here."  
Aaron walked over and took his hand; he sat on the edge of the bed and Robert moved slowly to be able to lean up and kiss him,  
"I love you."  
Aaron pushed his fingers through Roberts hair,  
"I love you too."  
Robert smiled gently and kissed him again,  
"Lie with me?"  
Aaron nodded,  
"Okay...here. Stay there and I'll go round the other side."  
He walked around the bed and took his shoes off before lying on the bed beside Robert who put a hand against his face and smiled gently,  
"Are you my sexy doctor?"  
Aaron smirked and kissed him,  
"Maybe..."  
Robert smiled against his lips,  
"I think it's time for my sponge bath."  
Aaron laughed,  
"No chance."  
He grabbed his arms and pushed him down flat,  
"Not til you're healthy."  
He kissed him again gently and reached for the remote,  
"Wanna watch CSI?"  
Robert sighed and waited for Aaron to settle down before moving to rest his head on the mans chest. He winced slightly and Aaron looked at him,  
"You okay? Need a painkiller?"  
He shook his head,  
"No no...no I'm fine."  
He put his arm around him as Aaron found the tv show and settled down. Robert closed his eyes and focused on the steady beat of Aaron's heart; wrapping his arm tighter around him as the sound lulled him to sleep. Aaron felt his grip loosen and smiled to himself. He pulled the duvet up around the man and kissed his head before turning his attention back to the show.


End file.
